Shot Through The Heart
by Ophelia Joane
Summary: Love is so much more difficult when vigilantes are involved. Olicity, Barricity, and Snowstorm.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I've wanted to do an Olicity fic for a very long time. But I've also wanted to do a Barry/Felicity fic as well. So, as much as I hate love triangles, I decided to do one myself. Not sure if I'm going to just keep this as a one-shot or add on (or maybe even take it down) but here it is. Keep in mind that I wrote half of this at two in the morning. I'm actually really excited to put this up, and I hope you guys like the idea as much as I did. _

_More than likely, I will add on._

_I would also like to note that Felicity is still on the train when Nyssa leaves, so she doesn't come in with a "What did I miss" like she didn't in the episode. I also don't think I'm going to follow the tv show entirely (if I end up adding on), as I have some plot bunnies running around my mind as well. Anyways, enjoy :) and reviews/follows/favorites are very much appreciated. _

**Disclaimer: Huh, I'm usually used to writing about how I don't own Harry Potter or something marvelous about J.K. Rowling, but now I guess I have to change it up. I don't own Arrow, I don't own D.C., I don't really own anything except for the skin off my back.**

* * *

><p>Felicity couldn't help touching her lips after he ran off. Literally.<p>

It was sweet and soft, just like him.

Well, not just like him. Barry definitely wasn't soft. Not that she'd really touched him, but from all the running he did there had to be... something there. And by there she meant his chest, and not his below area.

She groaned as her imagination started up. God, she really had to stop fantasizing what were friends looked like naked. Or more than friends. Friends with not much benefit? How would you describe her relationships?

With Oliver, it was different. She had to pretend every time Laurel and Sarah were mentioned that she wasn't jealous. Thinking that made Felicity feel a sharp pain. It wasn't right to think of her late friend like that, but she couldn't help what she felt every time she saw them together. And now she felt awful and guilty because she wouldn't ever have to feel that again.

She was a terrible friend.

Before she could contemplate all the things that made her awful, she felt her phone buzzing and sighed seeing the caller id.

"Hey," he said when she picked up.

"Hi."

There was a pause from his end. "How was your trip?" he finally asked.

"It was good. I mean, it was more than good. I got to be a part of Team Flash, and they were all great. Well, actually there was a mishap because one of the members had decided to build something that could hurt Barry and it caused a slight rift in between them, but I think they sorted it out." Felicity was encouraged to keep talking, as he was still being silent. "They didn't start out like us, Oliver. They were thrown together to work as a team. But we, we came together differently. Like we were made for each really." Felicity shook her head, "Not that we, you and I, were made for each other. That Team Arrow was. Not that I wouldn't want to be with you, you obviously know that I-"

"Felicity." And he was able to shut her up with that one word. "When can we expect you home?"

_Home_, she thought. Home was where Oliver was, where Diggle was, and where her beloved computers were.

"Soon. I think two hours, tops."

"Good," he said and somehow the conversation got more awkward for Felicity. She rolled her eyes, knowing Oliver was probably fine and not over analyzing everything like she was.

"I guess I should have just asked Barry to carry me home, it would have been a lot faster," she joked, but as usual, Oliver didn't laugh. "Not like bridal style or anything. Because it wouldn't mean anything to me. I don't see him like that," she lied. Felicity mentally smacked herself. She knew there was no reason to lie to Oliver, but she also didn't think the conversation would have started off well had she said, "Oh yeah, by the way, Barry kissed me and the whole time I was with him it was clear that we were perfect for each other. Too perfect really. And, get this: he doesn't have this notion in his head that just because we're involved romantically makes me a huge bullseye for anyone going after him."

Yeah. That wouldn't make Oliver too happy to hear.

Felicity gulped, "Is there anything you needed from me?" she asked. Because, of course, there really wasn't any need of Oliver to call her just to chat. That just wasn't his style.

She heard him take a small breath before saying, "No. Just checking up, making sure you were okay."

"I'm okay," she said fast.

"Okay."

She hesitated, "Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm okay," he said slowly.

"Okay," Felicity bit her lip, "I'll see you tonight then."

"Actually Felicity, why don't you take the night off."

She narrowed her eyebrows, "Are you sure? It's no problem, I mean, who knows the kind of mess you guys got yourselves into while I was gone."

"I think we managed alright," she was relieved to hear a smile in his voice, "But please. Take a break, get lost in reality tv or whatever you like to watch."

"Nerd alert, but I stay far away from things that aren't sci-fi, supernatural, or about a certain British detective," she said.

"Goodbye Felicity."

"Bye, Oliver."

"Enjoy your night off. You deserve it." And before Felicity could say anything else, he hung up.

Resting her head back and closing her eyes, she couldn't help but think of how Oliver Queen was going to be the death of her.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to stop pacing or are you going to tell me what's got you like this."<p>

Oliver stopped, snapping his head to Diggle, "Oh I don't know," he started. "Maybe it's because one of my best friends and ex-girlfriend just died, and now I have her sister, another ex-girlfriend, trying to take her place in the world. Or maybe it's because we haven't caught Sarah's killer and our only lead was Malcolm Merlyn- who I chose to not kill and now I'm going to have to deal with the League of Assassins as my enemy. Or, here's another one, we just flew halfway around the world to go pick up my little sister, who is definitely not the same Thea I grew up with or got to know when I came back from the island."

John Diggle was leaning on a wall in Team Arrow's lair, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "Your enemy? Don't you mean our enemy?"

"What?" Oliver asked.

Diggle pushed himself off the wall, slowly walking towards Oliver. "We are a Team-"

"And there's no I in team." Both men looked towards the staircase where they saw a blonde they knew well. "Sorry, I know that sounds incredibly cheesy. But it's true."

"I told you to go home, Felicity," Oliver said.

She shrugged, "I needed to swing by to grab some tools. Something's wrong with my security system so I thought I'd tap into the lock and see what it is." Felicity grabbed a little black box that was under 'her desk'. Standing up, she faced Diggle and Oliver feeling awkward. "Oliver," she thought she'd start with, "Diggle, me, Roy... we all knew what we were signing up for." She was met with silence. "So did Sarah, when she went back to join her old league." Again, silence. But she practically ran towards the staircase before Oliver could blow up at her.

With only the sound of her heels filling up the space, Diggle gave Oliver a "I told you so" look.

"It's different with her," Oliver said a moment later.

"Felicity?"

"You, me, and Roy. Even Sarah. We all know how to defend ourselves and fight. Felicity, besides the basic training she had with you and Sarah, doesn't."

"Then why don't you teach her?" Diggle asked, and Oliver rolled his eyes at him.

"Because I won't be able to control myself," he said.

"Oliver, you're just fine fighting against Roy and I. You've never lost yourself."

Oliver sucked it a sharp breath. "That's not what I meant," he said.

"Oh," Diggle said. "Well then you're going to have to find a way, because I have a family to be with, and Roy is going to be at the club working during the day and night. Unless you have another vigilante hiding behind your leather, it has to be you. I don't want to see Felicity get hurt any more than you do."

"It's not so simple. Laurel came up to me a few days ago, asking for the same thing. I couldn't teach her because I knew Sarah wouldn't have liked it. I would be dragging her into what we do, and then she'd feel compelled to join us," he stopped, taking another deep breath, "I can't watch Laurel get hurt, I can't watch what happened to Sarah happen to her."

"Which is exactly why you need to teach Felicity. She's already a part of the team, if anything, it's a danger to all of us she can't properly defend herself. It's not as if we can stop a fight to tell the bad guys, 'Oh, wait, let me just go help my friend over there. She doesn't really know how to fight.'"

Oliver fiddled with an arrow.

"You know I'm right."

He picked it up, balancing it on his finger.

"Oliver."

He looked up at Diggle. "Fine," he said. "I'll teach her. But it's not going to make whatever we have going on with each other any easier."

"Let me make it easier then. You can't keep her if you're not going to give her what she wants, and what I know you want. You have to let her go, and you can't be selfish." With that, Diggle grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on, making his way out just as Felicity had done minutes earlier.

"I'm getting tired of people thinking they can tell me what to do," he said under his breath, hearing the door close.

* * *

><p>Felicity struggled getting to her apartment, trying to manage her purse, keys, and bag of Chinese takeout, all the while trying to talk on the phone.<p>

"Yes, I understand. I just was hoping there was warranting on it, just in case, say, my car runs over it."

"Yes, I understand that a security lock being ran over by a car is a very slim possibility, but I'm a bit paranoid."

"Yes, I understand." She took an exasperated breath, "yes...yep...yeah. Okay, thank you for your time. Have a good night." She hung up, exasperated, or at least attempted, but her phone had fallen off her shoulders and Felicity knew that this was the end for it. However, before she could blink she saw her phone held in front of her, not smashed into a little pieces like she thought would happen.

"Barry!" she said, surprised.

He smiled, "Can I help you with," he made a swirling motion with his hand, "that."

She narrowed her eyebrows, puzzled, before slightly shaking her head, "Oh, yes. If you could take this bag, that would be much appreciated." He did so, still smiling.

"So how did you know I lived here?" she asked, and she started walking towards the elevator that led to her floor.

Barry followed, "Cisco," was all he said.

Doors closing as they made it in, Felicity nodded, "Of course," she said. Then it was just awkward silence.

Doors reopening, they made there way out. "I live at the end of the hall," she said. He didn't say anything until they reached her door.

"Felicity-"

"It doesn't have to mean anything," she said quickly. "The kiss, that is. We both have people we can't have, it's only natural we were drawn to each other. I stand by what I said earlier- we are perfect for each other. I just don't want you to feel like I'm dragging you into something you don't want." She quit her rambling to take a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened them again when she heard him laughing.

"I'm not here to talk about the kiss. Which was amazing, by the way. Actually, we thought it'd be a good idea to give you this." He reached into his pocket, pulling out an ear piece like the one she used to communicate to Oliver when he was running around the city. "If you're ever looking to join us for a mission, here," he said, and he handed it to her.

"Oh," Felicity said, embarrassed. She grabbed the ear piece, and smiled awkwardly at Barry. "Would you like to come in?" she asked. "Unless, you have to run." Felicity face panted herself, "I promise," she said, "that was not meant to come off as a pun."

Barry laughed again, she liked how he seemed so carefree. "It was cute. Not that you're cute, I mean you are. Actually you're more sexy if anything, especially with that dress from the other night," he stopped. "And I'm rambling."

"I do it all the time. Somehow my voice likes to say inappropriate things at inappropriate times." She shook her head again, "not that this is inappropriate, you know what I mean. Ah, and here I go again."

He smiled, then looked apprehensively towards her door. "Maybe it's best if I don't come in. At least, not this time." He took a step forward, which made her take a step back.

"Right, not this time," she said, watching his lips. She felt his hand (Chinese takeout free) grab her face. Felicity closed her eyes, waiting for Barry to kiss her for the second time that day.

Maybe it was because some higher being up there wanted to have a laugh, but of course _he _would have awful, terrible timing.

Hearing her door open (and feeling it, since her back was propped up on it) she jumped on Barry, making them both fall. Or about to, but because of Barry's speed he was able to steady themselves, holding her now with both arms.

Felicity thought someone had put her head into fire. In fact, she had rather that had happened, then what actually did.

"Oliver!" she said, shocked. She pushed Barry away from her. Brushing herself, she reached down to pick up everything she'd dropped. "What are you doing here? How'd you get into my apartment?"

"Your lock is broken."

She nodded, licking her lips and looking nervously between Barry and Oliver. "You remember Barry, right? Of course you do, you guys are friends and play for the same team. Not that you're both gay, I know you're so not." She really hated her mouth. "I'm just going to shut up now."

"Barry," Oliver said, nodding his head in acknowledgement. He didn't make any effort in hiding the scowl on his face though.

"Oliver," Barry said, looking anywhere but at him. "Um, I'm gonna go," he said slowly, then reached over as if he were going to hug Felicity, but decided better to not. Instead, he picked up the Chinese food and handed it to her. "It was nice to see you again, so soon, Felicity," he smiled.

"You too, Barry," she said, smiling back.

With another nod to Oliver, Barry was gone in a flash.

* * *

><p>"I was going to fix it tonight," Felicity said as she walked into her apartment, setting everything on her kitchen counter. "The lock, that is. Still, you didn't need to break into my apartment."<p>

"I didn't break in," he said.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Okay," she said slowly. She turned back so she was facing him, and found he was a lot closer than she thought. Trying to pretend that this didn't make her uncomfortable, she twirled a piece of her hair. "Not that I don't appreciate seeing your face, because I love seeing your face," she didn't even bother to clean up the word garbage that came out, "but I just saw you and I thought I had the night off. What did you need?"

"How did you know that I wasn't just here to see you," he joked, except it came off harsh, but she pretended not to notice.

"What did you need, Oliver?" she asked again.

He sighed, "Diggle and I started talking... and we both decided it would probably be best to train you, er, how to fight."

Felicity's eyebrows went up. "But Diggle and Sa-, I mean, I think I'm fine with the basics I know," she said.

"Tell that to Diggle," she heard Oliver mutter. He straightened up and reached for her hand that was playing with her hair, pushing it away. "I'm going to teach you more. I have to. Diggle made a good point that as much as I want to, I'm not always going to be there to protect you." He cupped her chin, "No matter how much I want to."

Felicity pushed his hand away, and stepped back. "You can't do that," she whispered, looking down. Bringing her gaze up, she opened her mouth again, "You can't act as if we're a thing. _You _pushed _me _away."

"I know," Oliver said. He watched as her eyes started to water, and he was hit with another feeling of hating himself. She could be happy with anyone, yet he wasn't ready to let go. Especially if that someone else was Barry Allen, who was in the same work he was. Really she was in danger with either one of them, but maybe at least Oliver could do his best to keep her safe if she was with him?

"And you can't treat me as if I'm some damsel in distress," Felicity snapped. "I'm not a doll, and I'm not going to break. I can take care of myself." She turned to walk away, signaling the conversation was done. Before she could understand what was happing, Oliver had grabbed her arm from behind and pushed her into the nearest wall, pinning her wrists with his hands and putting his legs in between hers so she couldn't kick him where it hurts.

"You can take care of yourself? If I had been a junkie from the streets, and you had been out at night by yourself, this would happen and you _would_ end up broken." Oliver pushed himself away from her, leaving a shocked Felicity on the wall.

"Would you please just go," she whispered, sliding down the wall, as her legs were giving up on her. Oh god, she hated this feeling. She didn't want to break down in front of Oliver, but she didn't know how long she could keep it in. "It's been a long week. Just please leave." A tear manage to get out, and started rolling slowly on her face. Oliver took a deep breath, trying with all of his power to not just reach out and wipe away her tear. He wanted to hold her.

He wanted to kiss her.

"Okay," he whispered. "Okay." Oliver walked to her door, that was still opened. He stopped, turning around. "Meet me at the lair at six o'clock tomorrow night. Bring workout clothes," he said, then he looked at her door, "And fix this lock."

Then, with a click of the door, he was gone.

Though, Felicity couldn't help but feel like a piece of herself went with him.

Some night off that was.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's 1:42 in the morning and I'm now just putting the finishing touches on this chapter. If I'm going to be honest, it came off shorter than I wanted to, and I felt like it wasn't even good enough to post but... sometimes you just gotta push through the less interesting parts so you can get to writing the extra gooey parts, if you know what I mean ;) _

_Unfortunately (for all you Barry lovers) he isn't really featured in this chapter. But worry not, because the next one will be ALL about him! _

_Moving on (and attempting to keep this A/N short) did anyone see last night's Arrow?! I honestly think it was my favorite episode ever. I love Felicity Smoak with every fiber in my being, and to have a whole episode dedicated to her?! Just amazing! I will be including that into this story, but I will be changing how events go so it'll be different. Very different. Which is good, because different is good. _

_Lastly, I would just like to thank Ophelia, my muse and the person who comments on every single thing I think when writing, and to all my lovely reviewers: _**_julieann. , AvengerGirl17, Whiskey-eyes, pompeypearly, TheCaptainOfShips, and all my guest reviewers. _**_I love you guys so much. _

_Alright... enjoy... please don't throw rotten fruit at me if you don't like it... **AND I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA SO PLEASE PM ME IF YOU'RE INTEREST. THANKS.**_

**Disclaimer: I honestly own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Compared to the night she had had, Felicity decided that her morning was bearable. And that was after she had spilled coffee all over her new blouse, burning her arms, was late to work, and tripped, falling on her face and snapping her glasses in half.<p>

So, blind, bruised, frazzled (and still smelling like her latte), Felicity was relieved to be doing boring paperwork and taking boring calls. It made it seem like her life was normal.

At least for a split second.

She heard her phone buzz, and reached for it, looking at the caller I.D. Felicity smiled slightly.

"Hey Diggle," she said. "What's up?"

"You haven't heard?!" Diggle asked.

Felicity sat up a little straighter, concerned, "Heard what? What's going on Diggle?"

"Pull up a news station."

It took Felicity about five seconds to do that. It took her three seconds to focus on what the story was and then it took her a second to jump up from her desk, hitting a knee in the process.

"Oliver's been shot!"

"Listen, I need you to get to the Foundry-"

"The Foundry! You should have taken him to the hospital! Especially since all of Starling City knows what's happened!"

"He is at the hospital, Felicity," Diggle said, "But the bullet was laced some sort of poison they can't figure out right away. It'll be hours before they can find out what the poison is and give him the antidote. You just need to go and get one of the pouches of herbs he has. Or whatever it is."

Felicity was already half way out of her office, "Is there a certain one I'm supposed to grab?"

"Well..."

"Diggle!"

"Look, I'm sorry I don't know. All I do know is that that's what can help him," he said. "Besides, you're way closer."

"Are you trying to make a joke out of this!" Felicity yelled, attracting some odd stares as she made her way into the lift.

"Oliver's been shot a lot, Felicity. Bullets, arrows, you name it and he's probably been shot by that as well. This is just slightly more important though."

"Right," she said, irriated, "I'm almost out of the building. I'll meet you in about half an hour. And I swear to God, Diggle, if Oliver dies before I can get there, I blaming you."

"He's fairly stubborn, Felicity, he's not going to die so easily," he said, "Okay, Thea just came in all hysterical so I'm going to go explain what happened to him."

"What did happen?" Felicity asked, she was close to her mini cooper.

"No time to explain. Gotta go."

"Ugh," she grunted, unlocking her car and throwing her phone into the passenger seat.

It took Felicity about fifteen minutes to make her way to the Foundry. It felt odd to be going there at eleven o'clock in the morning, usually she was there until eleven o'clock at night.

Felicity practically ran until she found herself in front of the cabinet that Oliver had moved all of his weird island herbs to. Biting her lip, she took one hoping that it didn't matter, and ran all the way back to her car.

One thing kept nagging at her mind, though. _Who would want to kill Oliver Queen?_ He wasn't rich any more, so didn't have any influence in business. It had to be something personal, but Felicity couldn't think of any enemies Oliver himself had made.

Sure, as the Arrow, he had a lot.

Felicity's eyes widened, and she jerked her wheel hard when she realized it.

_The League of Assassins were trying to kill him._

* * *

><p>"Mr. Diggle?"<p>

"Miss Queen, don't worry, Oliver is going to be fine," he said. _Of course, the doctors don't see it that way. _

"They're not letting me into Ollie's room!" she exclaimed.

"The doctors are trying to get some of the poison out of his system, unfortunately I'm not sure what good that'll do seeing as it has already started-" Diggle stopped himself. "We can't do anything about it now, how about we get some coffee from the cafeteria?"

"But Ol-"

"Will still be alive and kicking when we come back. No use waiting behind closed doors."

"I guess you're right..." Thea said, still looking towards the direction of Oliver's room. Still, they stood there for another ten minutes, making no move to leave.

"Thea!"

Both Diggle and Thea turned around to see Roy walking up to them. He looked down at Thea, "I heard about Oliver, how you holding up?" he asked.

She didn't say anything right away, and Diggle saw a good opportunity to intervene. "We were heading down to the cafeteria, come with us."

Roy looked from Thea to Diggle, and then back to Thea again, who was nodding.

"Yeah, I'm sure they have some pie. I know how much you like pie," Thea said, then turned and continued her way down the corridor.

Diggle laughed, "Never took you for a pie man," he said.

Roy glared at him, "We all have our secret splurges. For example, I know you have a weird thing when it comes to Turkish Delights."

He returned the glare, "I told Felicity to never tell anyone that!" he said to Roy.

Roy shrugged and smirked, "She didn't tell me, I heard you guys arguing about all the unhealthy things she eats, and that little fact came up between you." Diggle grumbled something, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?"

"Good," Diggle said, "Then you'll be taken by surprise." He felt his phone vibrate, tearing his focus from their conversation. Felicity was calling.

"You almost here?" he asked when he picked up.

"Yeah," Felicity sighed, "I'm actually already here. Just sitting in my car. Will you come out to get these special herbs?" she asked.

"No."

"No?"

"No. I need you to get into Oliver's room and put it down his throat," Diggle said.

Felicity made a face, "I'd rather not, thanks."

"Felicity..."

"Fine, fine," she snapped, getting out of her car. "Oliver so owes me one," she muttered under her breath. Diggle didn't say anything on the other end, either he hadn't heard or he didn't care, but she was walking inside when he did speak up.

"I'm not sure if Oliver's awake yet, but he's in room 364. I told the receptionist to not let Thea in yet, because I knew she wouldn't leave his side. But there should be no problem getting in."

"Okay, I got it." _How in the world did he get he a receptionist to like to Thea Queen, _she thought.

"Meet us in the cafeteria when you're done."

Felicity hung up her phone, and put it into her purse. "Okay," she said, "You can do this. You're just going into the room of an unconscious vigilant and then stuffing some magical herbs, that may or may not be legal in the states, done his throat. Nope. No problem at all."

Getting to the third floor was a fairly easy task, if not nerve racking. No matter how long Felicity had been hacking into security systems and other illegal shenanigans, it always felt odd to be breaking the law. She was sure any minute someone was going to notice that she was carrying in a questionable plant around with her.

Felicity took a deep breath as she spotted Oliver's room, her heels clacking on the floor seemed to echo throughout the hall, alerting everyone of her presence. Opening the door to his room, she walked in.

Oliver, like Diggle had said, was knocked out. Felicity noticed the bloody bandage on his left shoulder, indicating where he was shot. Despite having helped with many of Team Arrow's injuries, she still couldn't help but feel a bit queasy over the sight of blood. She made her way to the side of his bed.

_He really does looks so peaceful right now,_ she thought. Taking a seat in the chair, she grabbed the herbs out of her purse. "Well, here goes nothing," she said and then slowly opened Oliver's mouth, ready to put the herbs in.

Felicity jumped when she felt him grabbed her wrist, making her other hand fly up and hit his nose. She looked down at him, his eyes opened.

"Felicity," he croaked, still under the influence of a bunch of medication.

"Hey," she whispered.

Oliver looked down at her hand, "I've been poisoned?" he asked, which Felicity nodded to.

"Yes, here," she said, just stuffing them in his mouth. Oliver made a choking noise, but swallowed.

He closed his eyes, "Deadshot," he said, unconsciousness already starting to take hold of him again.

"No, I don't think so," Felicity said.

"Huh," he grunted.

"I'll explain later, partly because I'm still working on my theory, and partly because you're-" she looked back down, seeing he was knocked out yet again, "unconscious." Felicity bit her lip, and then grabbed his hand, taking it off of her wrist. She hesitated, "You had me really worried, Oliver," she said. "You always have me worried."

She sighed then got up after a moment and picked up her phone to send a quick text to Diggle.

_Everything's done. Not feeling up to food right now, I'm going home. _

She didn't wait long before her phone buzzed.

_Okay, see you at the lair later. _

Felicity crinkled her nose. Figures she'd still have to go tonight, even with Oliver being out of commission.

_I'll be there._

* * *

><p>"Finally Sleeping Beauty awakes from her slumber."<p>

"And you're supposed to be my Prince Charming?" Oliver groggily said. He heard Diggle laugh. "What happened? Was Felicity hear?" he asked, not sure if what had happened with her was a dream or not.

"The bullet you were shot with was laced with poison. Felicity came by and gave you those herbs you brought back from Lian Yu," he said. "The doctors, though amazed, said that there really wasn't any need to keep you here for the night since the bullet didn't hit any major areas. We're all ready to go when you are."

"We?"

"Me, Roy, and Thea. They're outside...talking."

Oliver felt certain that they were doing anything but talking, but he was going to pretend that he was the clueless big brother he wished he could be.

"What about Felicity, you just said she was here earlier," he said.

Diggle shrugged, "She wasn't feeling up to staying, I guess. She'll be at the lair later, though, if you're up to going." He paused, "Which knowing you, you are. Injury or not."

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off from his younger sister running through the doorway.

"Ollie! Oh my God, I was so worried!"

_You had me really worried, Oliver._

"How do you always manage to piss the wrong people off."

_You always have me worried._

He clutched his head, feeling a huge headache coming on. "I don't know," he grimaced. Thea noticed him in pain, and immediately tried to get a nurse, which Oliver quickly told her not to. They spent awhile arguing, but when the doctor came in, Oliver was free to go as nothing was life threatening, and all he needed to do was change the bandages.

* * *

><p>"Oliver," Felicity quickly said. "I didn't think you would have been able to make it out tonight." She had just arrived at the Foundry to see Oliver with all his glory (and arm sling).<p>

"And miss our date," he joked. Oh, if only he knew how that made Felicity feel.

"I don't really count me getting my ass kicked a date," she murmured, blushing.

"There won't be much ass kicking going on tonight," he said, "I figured I'd have to get you into shape first. You know, build those muscles." Felicity raised an eyebrow at him. "Because I'm not calling you fat. No, you're perfect." She was very surprised by his forwardness, as Oliver was never really this upfront with his feelings for her that he always tried to hide.

However, Felicity ignored it, afraid of what her traitorous mouth would say if she didn't. "You wan't me to lift weights?" she asked, frowning. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not much of an active person. The only thing I do is those workout vid-" she stopped from embarrassing herself any further, "You know what? Lifting weights sounds fine."

"I'm glad you think so. Here," Oliver reached behind him and grabbed (with his good arm) what Felicity could only deduce was a weight. He strode over, easily handing it to her.

She reached out an arm, ready to take it from him, but Oliver stopped her. "You might want to use both hands," he said. Felicity rolled her eyes, but grabbed the weight with both hands anyways (too afraid of being cocky and dropping it on herself) and was glad she did, because it was a lot heavier than it look.

"Oh my God, what is this, a hundred pounds?!"

"Try twenty five."

_Wow, _she thought, _I really am weak._

* * *

><p>After an hour of excruciating pain and torture, Felicity realized why she never worked out. "This is awful," she moaned, in the middle of doing a fifty burpees.<p>

"Keep going!" Oliver barked, less jovial than he had been when she had first started.

"Ughhhh," she groaned.

"Criminals aren't just going to give you a break when you get tired, Felicity," he yelled.

"I'm not going to need a break if I'm dead after this," she muttered to herself.

"3...2...1... Plank!"

"Oliver!"

"Felicity..."

She slowly got onto her elbows, feeling her core already start to tighten. "How long," she gasped out.

"Until you can tell me thirteen advantages of knowing a another language."

He had to be kidding. She said as much.

"You're kidding!"

"Hurry up, the longer you stall the longer you hurt..." he mocked.

"For the obvious reason, you can talk to someone else who speaks that language," she said, shaking.

"That's one, twelve more to go..."

"To improve one's native language," she started, "Once you know another, you really start paying attention to how improve your own grammar."

"Yes, that makes two."

"To travel! You can't very well go somewhere and not know their native language. You can also use it to read more books, if you're a geek like me."

"Three and four."

"Um, uh, if you're into business you can use it to sway foreigners to your side," she could feel tears leaking out of her eyes. "I can't think of anything else!" she yelled.

"You only need eight more reasons. Then you can be done," Oliver said, other she knew he was probably enjoying her struggling.

"It would make you more important. If you knew Latin, something known as a dead language, then those that needed your expertise would go to you for business. Which means you could be your own middle man, which is another reason."

"And..."

"Languages can make you feel and be seen sexier. You can impress a date that way."

"I'll count that as two."

"It helps you understand your own culture. It keeps your brain active. Which means you can think more logically and get a scholarship somewhere."

"And your last reason?"

"Food."

"What?"

"Food," Felicity repeated, "You can actually use the original recipes. In the original language.

"Figures that's where your mind would go to first," he grumbled, but looked down at her, "You're done," he said.

"Oh thank God," she moaned as she sank into the floor. Felicity rolled onto her back, looking up at him from her spot on the nice, cold floor.

"Remember earlier when you said that I wouldn't get my ass kicked?" she asked.

"Yes."

"You lied."

"Indeed I did. Otherwise, you wouldn't have gone into this with as relaxed as you did. Next time we will try to make you nervous, see how you react under pressure," Oliver said, walking to her and holding his good arm out.

She took it, and felt him pull her up. "Well, thanks anyways. For the ass beating," she said, looking into his eyes. After she said that, though, she proceeded to smack her forehead. "That sounded so wrong and sexual, but you know what I mean."

He smiled, but it quickly melted as he took hold of her hand. "I'm only trying to make you strong. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt..." he looked away.

"Probably the same thing I do every time you _do _get hurt. Try to help and worry. A lot of worrying happens," she said. "And Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"Another good reason for knowing another language is so you can get the Russian mafia to do your dirty work," she smirked.

He laughed, but then turned serious and his hand cupped her face, "I'm sorry if I worried you. What surprises me the most is that the attack was on Oliver Queen, and not the Arrow. I still think it's Deadshot..."

She shook her head, "I don't. I think- well, after everything that happened with Nyssa and her threat, that it was her. Well, maybe not her, but the League of Assassins, definitely the League of Assassins."

Oliver's face remained stoic, but he nodded his head, taking his hand from her face.

"You do realize what this means, right Oliver?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "Thea's in danger now."

"Actually," Felicity started, anxiously grabbing at a piece of hair and start picking at the ends, something she did when she was nervous. "What I was going to say, is that maybe you're going to have to spend less nights trying to be the Arrow, and more nights trying to be Oliver Queen. You're in far more danger going out on the streets trying to fight crime then you are by staying inside."

"I'm not going to just give up on my city, Felicity," he said, staring hard at her.

"And you don't have to," she quickly said. "It'll still be safe, what with Diggle-"

"He has a family, he can't be out running around at night."

"-and Roy-"

"I'm not having the love of my sister's life dead on my account."

"-and me-"

"Felicity."

She snapped her head to him, and notice him sigh. He took the hair she had been holding onto, and pushed it back to her ponytail. One hand on her shoulder, he said, "I can't just hide. Too many lives depend on it, yours included." Thinking the conversation was over, he turned and walked towards the staircase.

"Barry," she blurted.

He turned around, "What? What about Allen?"

Felicity frowned, since when had he called him Allen? But, instead of stopping like what every fiber in her body was telling her to do, she continued, "He could be here in minutes. He could take over for yo-" she was cut off from a slam, which has been Oliver's fist hitting the metal wall.

"This is my city," he said. "Not Barry Allen's. And as my city, I can take care of it by myself. No one can stop me from doing that."

"Fine," Felicity snapped, pursing her lips. "What does it matter what I think? It's not like I'm trying to keep the people I love safe or anything" she said, grabbing her coat and purse, heading towards Oliver's direction to get up the stairs. She was stopped by him grabbing her arm, glaring at her, which was evenly matched by her own glare.

"I don't want you talking to Barry Allen. It's obviously given you some dangerous ideas, which I know my Felicity would never suggest." But before Felicity could say something back, he was gone, quickly rushing up the steps.

She didn't move until she heard the door slam.

_My Felicity, _he had said.

Honestly, what was up with all these mix signals lately? One second he was telling her that it was better if they weren't together, and then the other he was flirting with her. It gave Felicity a headache just thinking about it.

Speaking of the Devil (at least if you were Oliver), she looked down to see Barry calling her.

"Hey," she picked up, her tone still slightly bitter.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked, sounding uncertain.

Felicity looked up at the door Oliver had disappeared through, only moments ago. "No," she said, "Right now is a perfect time."

"Good," Barry laughed. "Now I just have one question."

"And that would be?" Felicity teased.

"How was your day?"

"Awful, actually... and it all started when I spilled my coffee..."

And the best part about talking to Barry was that Felicity found herself enjoying time without having to think of saving the world, or a business, or trying to keep Oliver Queen in a good mood.

Because, honestly, all those were quite difficult tasks. One more so than the others.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm so sorry for the delay, everyone! I've been toying with so many plot ideas for this story that I wasn't sure which one to use, and I wanted to write a couple of chapters ahead (which didn't happen). I hope you enjoy, anyway, even though it's not my favorite chapter and I don't feel to good about it. I guess that's the great thing about fanfiction- you can edit and delete as you please :)_

_I'm still in desperate need of a beta, if anyone would be interested. Please, please, please PM me if you are! If they're spelling and grammatical mistakes, it's because I'm awful at editing my own work. _

**Disclaimer: Not my show, not my characters, just my story.**

* * *

><p><em>Beep beep beep. <em>

"Urgh..."

_Beep beep beep. _

"No, no, no..."

_Beep beep beep. _

"Fine, I'm up!" Barry slammed his hand on the offending clock. He sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Then he picked up his phone and squinted to read the notifications he had missed whilst being knocked out.

Not surprisingly, there was a message that said he was needed at the office earlier than usual, and according to the time, Barry was already late. He sighed and shook his head. He also had a message from Cisco asking him to come to the lab after work, which he thought was unnecessary, of course he was going to be there. Lately he felt as if he practically lived there.

The next and last message was from Iris, who wanted to meet up for lunch. This brightened Barry up a bit, but he pretended not to notice he wasn't as excited as he usually was at the thought of spending time with Iris.

"And what's the excuse for being late today, Barry?" Joe asked, crossing his arms in front of him as he was waiting in by Barry's desk. Barry also noticed Eddie poking at some chemicals on the shelves. His mood darkened a bit.

"I fell asleep on the bus and missed my stop," he muttered, "and don't touch those chemicals! You literally have no idea what they are and yet you're messing with them." He shook his head. Honestly, what did Iris see in that guy?

Eddie smiled, obviously not noticing the tension. "Cool place you got up here. It's where you got struck by lightning, right?"

Barry tried not to roll his eyes, "Yeah, right about there actually," he said, pointing to the spot Eddie was on. It wasn't too far from the truth though. He was a bit satisfied when Eddie took a step back.

"So, what's the case today?" Barry asked, leaning on the wall.

"Two dead at a robbery, but there are wounds. It's as if they were poisoned," Eddie said.

"And? What was it?" Barry asked.

Eddie shrugged, "I'm not sure. They haven't shared that information with us yet."

Barry raised an eyebrow, "Why-"

"Eddie, I think I must have forgotten the files for this case on my desk. Go get them, won't you?" Joe asked, interrupting Barry.

"Yeah, sure," Eddie said, shrugging. The second he left the room Barry smiled.

"Let me guess. They couldn't find any poison, could they?"

Joe sighed, "No they couldn't."

"So you think that the robbers are meta-humans?" Barry asked.

"That's the things. The robbers are the ones are dead."

"And you think that we have another vigilante?"

He shrugged, "I think it's the best answer we have at the moment. You wouldn't happen to know any one-"

"Another vigilante?" Barry said fast, "No. Of course I don't know one, that's ridiculous," he choked- literally choked on his lie and tried not to think about the Arrow. However, he was saved when Eddie came back into the room; empty-handed.

"Sorry. It wasn't there, I guess someone else must have it," Eddie said.

Joe looked down at Barry's desk where he was resting his hand. "Oh, would you look at that. It's right here," he said. Joe smiled at Eddie, "I guess I forgot I brought it up already."

"Er. Okay then," Eddie said, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"Right, so let's let Barry start his day and we can go and watch the tapes at the bank. See if we see anything they didn't the night before." Eddie followed Joe out of the room, still a bit confused on what had just happened.

* * *

><p>"Hey Barry!"<p>

"Iris," Barry smiled, hugging the love of his life. "How has your day been?" he asked. She shrugged, a smile on her lips too. He was sure that when Angels smiled, they looked alike.

"The usual. Pretty boring and uneventful," she said.

Barry scoffed, "That sounds like a dream day," he said.

"Are you kidding? I'd take action and adventure any day over this," she laughed.

"Action and adventure, huh? Trust me. It's not as hyped up as you think," Barry said, thinking about his night-time activities.

"And where is this coming from? Last I knew you were at the scene of the crime, _after _the crime."

Barry grimaced, "Right," he said. "I don't know what I'm saying."

Iris waved him off, then leaned in. "The Streak, though," she whispered, "Imagine all the action he gets!" Barry raised his eyebrows. "Not like that," Iris said, rolling her eyes.

"About the Streak, Iris," Barry started, inwardly cringing at the name, "I don't think your blog's a good idea. You could attract some real weirdos!"

She sighed, "Barry I'm really not in the mood to have this argument again today. I'll tell you what I told my father. I'm writing about him for the people- to give them hope! They _have _to know someone's out there looking for him. And I have to be the one to tell them."

He pursed his lips, "Okay," he said, "But the only reason this conversation is over is because I have to go. I think it's too dangerous for you. What if you caught up in all of it?!" Barry stood up, and grabbed his coffee. Iris didn't say anything until he was at the door to the café.

"Really Barry? I know you don't have an appoint-"

The door shut with a loud thud.

"-ment." Iris sighed, grabbing her head and shaking it. "Great," she said. "Just great."

* * *

><p>Caitlin Snow had always been a cold person. She never was able to make friends growing up, thinking none of them were interesting enough to befriend. She judged everyone over everything. Her life was incredibly organized, and there was no place for lack of control in her mind.<p>

Caitlin had never been drunk, nor affected by any drug. Twice she had surgery, and twice she had skipped the pain killers given afterwards. She was always the designated driver (not that she had too many friends to be DD for) and she was always the one reprimanding others for what she considered 'childish antics legal for adults.'

That was, of course, until she had met Ronnie Raymond.

It was at a conference for new interns at S.T.A.R. Labs. They were both fresh out of University and both eager to work for _the_ Dr. Harrison Wells.

_"The particle accelerator is a waste of time and money. Yes, I do believe in the power of science, but no, I don't believe in miracles."_

_"No offense Ms..."_

_"Lane."_

_"Right, Ms. Lane," the brunette sighed, "But you're a reporter, not a scientist. You have no idea what we're capable of!"_

_"Oh, I bet I do," the reporter muttered under her breath._

_"The particle accelerator will power this entire city with good, clean energy. It won't be nearly as harmful as anything else out there. Central City will be a leading example for the state, the country, even the world!"_

_"Mhmm."_

_Caitlin rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath and ready to argue. "You're dismissing things that are just ideas. The particle accelerator won't even be ready for a couple of years-"_

_"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could grab my friend for a moment?" A deep voice cut in, breaking the two brunettes apart._

_"Be my guest," the reporter said, shaking her head and turning her recorder off. She walked away, ready to pounce on the next scientist she saw._

_Caitlin turned to the guy, and kept her features blank when she saw how attractive he was. "I didn't need help. I was just about to continue explaining my point."_

_They dark-haired guy smiled, "I'm sure," he said, crossing his arms, "But maybe I just wanted an excuse to talk to a pretty girl. If you haven't noticed, we're lacking a lot of that in this lab," he trailed off, looking at the room full of people._

_Caitlin crinkled her nose, "Charming," she said. Then she turned around, ready to walk away._

_"Woah, hey, hey! Where are you going, I don't even know your name!" the man said, touching her should lightly. Caitlin moved herself from his hand, taking a step back._

_"I'm going to find someone I can actually have a decent conversation with," she said._

_"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Can we start over?" he asked, then stepped next to her and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Ronnie Raymond. I'm a structural engineer and I hope to be working close with Dr. Wells someday. Preferably sooner than later, and hopefully next to you."_

_Caitlin huffed, annoyed, "Newsflash, pretty boy. Not many get to even talk to Dr. Wells, let alone work with him. Be realistic. Besides," she paused, "We'd never get paired together." She then walked away, leaving the slightly shocked man standing there._

_He seemed to get over it pretty fast, though, as he called out after her, "Pretty boy, huh?"_

She thought it had been maybe just nerves from being inside the building of her dream job, but Caitlin couldn't help but notice how Ronnie would lock eyes with her for the rest of the day, and wink every single time he did. And for some reason, it made her tingle inside.

"Caitlin?"

"Huh? Oh Barry. You're here," she said, snapping out of her reverie.

"Caitlin," Barry started, "Are you crying?"

"What?!" Caitlin exclaimed, instantly wiping at her wet eyes. "No, of course not. Er, what are you here so early for? You're never early. You're never even on time."

Barry, though still curious about why she was crying, chuckled. "I had a quick lunch and was told I wasn't need in the office for the rest of the day." Which was a lie- he definitely was needed in the office, but he had asked Joe to let him off. He had been in an especially bad mood all day, and only thought it would get worse. So he went to where he felt safe.

"Oh," Caitlin said, standing up. "I'll just get out of your way then, I'm sure you want time to yourself before we start poking and prodding you with needles."

"Actually, I'd prefer if you'd stay."

Caitlin looked up, a bit surprised.

"For people who have worked together to protect this city and find a way to cure people of diseases, we haven't really gotten to know each other. And I would like to think of us as friends. You did save my life, after all."

Caitlin smiled, and walked over to sit next to Barry. "I did what I had to. Your body was too interesting to let die."

Laughing, Barry nodded, "Always for the love of science," he said. "Caitlin," Barry started, "I ask this as a... friend," then, with a concerned face, "Were you crying because of Ronnie?"

Caitlin hesitated, but nodded, "Yeah. I was."

"It's okay to cry," Barry said. He took her hand, trying to comfort her.

"Barry?" Caitlin asked, she took her hand back and looked down at her shirt, using it play with the hem. "Does it ever get easier?"

"No. But you get more and more used to it as the years go on."

She sighed, "I don't think I can keep feeling this for years. I wish..."

"Yeah?" Barry encouraged.

Caitlin bit her lip, "I wish I could make it go away. Like I used to be able to do."

"Icing the memories of him out of your life won't help. He would want you to remember the good times, not the bad-"

"Please, Barry. Save the clichés." She grabbed her head and shook it, "I'm sorry. That was rude."

"I get it Caitlin. You've only had a few months to cope with the death of your fiance. I can't imagine anyone being able to move on so quickly. I've had years to try to cope with the loss of my mother, but really the truth is I haven't. I've spent everyday since then trying to find her killer, and I hope with my powers it'll be easier. Other than that, I feel pretty useless. Sure, I save lives, but I could save so many more if I just took this seriously. Like the Arrow."

Caitlin put her hand on Barry's shoulder, which made him look up at her. "You have a whole unexplained universe inside you, Barry. You'll be able to find your mother's killer someday, and you'll be able to save more and more lives as you learn more about your powers and how to deal with different situations. Me, however, I'll always live with the knowledge that I had a part to play in Ronnie's death."

"You didn't know what would happen with the particle accelerator. None of you did," Barry said, while she took her hand off his shoulder and placed it on her lap.

She smiled sadly, "It's all a bit ironic, really. I mean, we met at a conference here, about the particle accelerator, when it was just an idea. I didn't like him then, thought he was too arrogant. The next thing I know is that Dr. Wells asked us to help him work on the project together, and it was a bit rocky at first, but we managed to get along. After a couple of months he asked me out and we dated for two years before he proposed. The wedding was prepared, the honeymoon was ready... and then he died, working on that damn particle accelerator that brought us together in the first place." She wiped at her eyes, as they started tearing up again. "The last thing he said to me was, 'Whatever happens,' but he never finished. I know what he was going to say, though."

"I'm really sorry, Caitlin."

She shrugged, "I can't do anything about it now. I can only help you help others. Like Ronnie did for all of us."

"But you said you didn't want him to be a hero."

"No. I didn't," she agreed.

Barry didn't say anything after that, and they were quiet for a few minutes until they heard Cisco rushing in.

"Caitlin, we've got a 173! Caitlin! Oh, hey Barry. You're here early. Good. Time to suit up!"

"What?" Barry asked.

"Why would he need to suit of for an indecent exposure?" Caitlin asked, pulling herself back together.

"Oh... what's the number for a robbery in process?"

In a second Barry had changed into his red suit, and tapped his ear to activate the com. "Where's the robbery?" he asked.

"Looking it up now." Caitlin started, Cisco took a moment to notice their state.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked, "Or did I just totally ruin a moment."

"We're fine," Barry answered. "The address, Caitlin?" he asked, turning his attention to her.

"Looks like it's on the corner of third and fif-"

WHOOSH.

"I hate when he doesn't let me finish my sentences," Caitlin muttered.

"Yeah," Cisco smiled, "But you gotta admit. Barry's got style."

Caitlin arched an eyebrow, "Did you just quote Harry Potter to me?"

"Caitlin, Cisco, please," Dr. Wells said, rolling in. "We have more pressing matters. Guess who has arrived right outside our doorstep?" He focused his attention on the monitor showing a man in a green suit with a bow and arrow outside the building.

"The Arrow," Cisco whispered. "Wicked."

* * *

><p>Barry was at the bank in seconds, taking note of the scene in front of men had everyone on the ground, guns pointing at them.<p>

He tapped the com in his earpiece, "Two guys have taken everyone in the bank as hostages, a couple of them seem to be injured. They don't know I'm here yet."

"Two? That can't be right" He heard Caitlin say, then furious typing.

"Why is that?" Barry asked.

"Because I can actually see the money being digitally taken from all the accounts. Someone else has to be in there doing this," she paused, "Are you sure no one else is in there, Barry?" she asked.

Using his speed, Barry ran around the building. "Positive, there's not a sign of anyone else."

"Then this is a distraction," Dr. Wells said to Caitlin. He barely got the words out before they heard two gunshots go off.

"Barry!" Caitlin and Cisco yelled.

"I-I can't believe it," he whispered, "They just shot each other! The robbers - they took each other out!"

"Barry," Dr. Wells got on the microphone, "Make sure everyone is okay, then come back as fast as you can."

"But what about the robbers? This isn't-"

"We'll talk when you get back. Oh and Barry, you've got a friend waiting outside the building."

Barry tried not to get confused at the last statement, and then went to get everyone out of the building and into the care of the police and ambulances. A couple of seconds later he was back at S.T.A.R. Labs and saw a man clad in a familiar green outfit.

"Well if it isn't Olive Queen. What brings you - URGH" Stopping right behind Oliver turned out to be a bad idea, as Barry felt the other vigilante's arms around his neck. After a second Oliver realized it was just Barry and let him go.

Coughing, Barry sputtered, "Right. So no sneak attacks on you, got it." He straightened up and noticed Oliver's grim look.

"I'm guessing this isn't a social call," Barry said slowly. "Oliver, what's wrong?"

"Felicity," he started, "She's gone."

* * *

><p>"What makes you think Felicity's been taken?" Caitlin asked, walking around the long table to get to her monitors.<p>

"Felicity isn't the type of person to get up and go somewhere without telling anyone and especially without her tablet and phone. All I know is that I left her at our headquarters, but I heard her phone ring and she answer. Then, when I went back this morning she wasn't there, but her phone, tablet, and purse were." The Arrow sighed, "And that's how I knew she was in trouble," he finished.

"I called her last night," Barry said.

"I know, I checked her phone. It's why I'm here," the Arrow gave Barry a hard look.

Barry's eyes went wide, and he gaped, "You think I have something to do with this? I would never hurt her!"

"No," the Arrow grumbled, "I know you didn't. I just don't trust you and can't think of a reason why she does."

Barry crossed his arms and walked closer to the Arrow, "How can you not trust me? I saved your life!"

"If I trusted everyone that saved my life, there would be more crazy murderers out there."

"That's a bit... morbid," Cisco said, glancing at Caitlin and Dr. Wells.

"That's not the point," the Arrow bit out. "Felicity's gone and I need to find her. So, Allen. Did she say anything strange when she was on the phone with you?"

Barry thought back to his conversation with he last night. "We talked about our day," he started, "I didn't notice anything wrong, besides her acting frazzled."

"Maybe it would be a good idea if Barry went over to your Arrow cave and checked it out using his special deduction skills," Cisco said.

The Arrow rolled his eyes, "We don't call it that. But," he frowned, "That may not be a bad idea. How fast can you get there?"

"I'd say three minutes. Tops."

"Then I'll let my acquaintance know to get their as soon as possible," the Arrow replied, using Diggle's codename for the sake of everyone else in the room, "I'll be a few hours behind, but I'll get there. Don't leave Starling without me."

Barry nodded and looked at his team, "We'll deal with the weird robbery when I get back," he assured.

"We'll see you soon, Barry," Caitlin said.

* * *

><p>Since Barry had to wait for Diggle to get to the club, he made a couple runs around the Glades, effectively stopping three burglaries and two murders. When he came back to the club, a couple of minutes later, he saw the black van that he deduced was Diggle's. He went through the doors, which were now unlocked, and down to their hideout below the club. There, he saw Diggle huddled over a body on the ground. It didn't take long before Barry figured out who it was.<p>

"Felicity?" Barry asked tentatively, slowly walking towards the blonde in Diggle's arms.

She was a mess. Her hair was frizzy, her eye make-up smeared, as if she had cried, and she had a nice shiner on her cheek, as well as some dried blood on her head. Barry also noticed how much she was shaking. Instantly worried, he crouched down to her, "Felicity? Are you okay? What happened!"

"Barry-" Diggle tried to say, but Felicity interrupted him.

"I'm fine," she easily replied. "You wouldn't happen to know where my phone was, would you?" she asked and then pushed herself out of Diggle's arms and got up, brushing her skirt as if nothing had happened.

"Barry," Diggle tried again, whispering, "Something is definitely wrong with her."

* * *

><p><em>Hm... I'd like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews last time, and again, I'm reminding everyone I NEED a beta. And if you see this bottom review then please comment something you'd like to see in this story! Thank you all so much!<em>


End file.
